


Kokichi vores Shuichi and fucks him with his weave

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: HIV/AIDS, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Vore, weave impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: help
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Kokichi vores Shuichi and fucks him with his weave

shuichi was making sweet sexy herpes to a pillow on the matress inside of Kokichi's stomach as because he had just been vored by kokichi and he had a mattress and ate mattress and it has nutrients

"oh fuck this tastes like rat pee why does this taste like rat pee" said shuichi with his mouth full of mattress that had rat pee on his mattress 

But he couldn't eat the rest of his mattress because kokichi vored himself accidentally on purpose and he now quite literally had his head up his ass 

"owo what's this pokes bulgy bubyg wubbbgys you eat my peepee mattress yumyumyum uwu" said Kokichi, begging the detective for help as humbly as The Supreme Douche of an Unnamed Evil Orgasism possibly could.

"I don't know what in the fuck would help you because you need a fucking therapist" said shucci

"nut on me daddy OWO the way you eat my pee bed make me so horny" said kokichi

"ok" shuichi uzip pant and kokichi bitched at him like. a god damn white girl

"wait fuck you I don't want your dumbass pants ahoge I want the real shit you stupid cunt. Uwu remove your fucking emo hat you fucking pussy I want your erectile hair weenus without contraception nishishishishishi" said kokichi vored his hands to reach up at shuihci and steal his hat condom.

"get your filthy paws off my hat you stupid fuck" shuichi said but kokichi just ate his hat and had a fucking seizure

"owo I need ur herpes shumi I'll give you my aids and a card of yu-gi-oh cumfuck me papi yes yes harder dad if you give me herpes" said kokichi raping his ahoge with his moist rat fingers.

Shuichi struggled to get away from the aids because he did not aids

"daddy please semen inside my hair owoOWUWHHH scalp impargnat owuwfhwao" kokichi couldn't owo properly because he had hair stuck in his teeth as he deepthroat shuichis penis hair. but not his pubes ew fuck you why what you don't eat pube what the fuck 

"what why" shuichi orgasmed his herpes into kokichis ugly ass fucking mcdonald's shaped fucking hairline, being careful not to fertilize his big ass forehead because it's like a foretyeighthead. Like his parents gave him the fucking reverse bowl cut and shaved everything in the bowl and just left everything else below the bowl alone and now his hairline gone and he had to redraw it with a fucking purple crayon

"my forehead pubes are in heat shuichi and I need you to thrust your unimpressively mediocre sized ahoge into my hair vagina" bitched kokihci

"No fuck you I'm not gonna bust in your yeast infected rat coat" shuichi had a fucking stroke

" I need you your sperms in my perm, Shuichi" kokichi demanded

"go away you fuck" shuicji slapped kokichi in the face with his tiny bitch hand and they both got ebola and shuichi fucking died of ebola and kokichi masturbating his he put Shuichi's ahoge into his pebis hole and gave himself a fetus


End file.
